bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Azumi Haruko
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday August 9th - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Female (?) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 6'0" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 110lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type Chlorophyll - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Family Kiryuu Haruko (son) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Seireitei - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Affiliation Noble Houses - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Lieutenant - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Position 3rd Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division 12th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Division 2nd Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Partner Sumiko Hadashi (Captain) Drake Sonoliento (boyfriend) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Partner Lorcian Kobayashi (ex-superior) Yoshito Tanaka (ex-boyfriend) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Squad 12 labs, SRDI, Squad 12 Barracks - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command Now surge - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Shikai Katuyama - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bankai Hikari no Jiyu - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon Daishō (wakazashi and katana on left waist, tanto tied to her lower thigh) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Tsuba shape Rectangular with an indent in the middle on either side. Think, Shinji's sealed sword. - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hankou 7 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 13 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 2 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Seijuu 14 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bukijuu 10 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hoho 10 - }} |- |- Azumi Haruko is the current Lieutenant of the 12th Division as well as the director of the Intelligence and Recon. division of the SRDI. Appearance and Personallity Appearance She is 6ft tall, she has long black hair, black Aizen style glasses, D-cup sized breasts, brownish-green eyes, she wears a regular shihaksho, she usually wears her lieutenant's badge usually around her neck. Her body is made of a very lightweight material that allows her to be 6ft tall and 110lbs have her body take more space. Personality: She's kind, laid back, and beyond intelligent. She has a *very* strong maternal instinct. She is usually making jokes, but has a very, very strong sense of duty when the situation arises. She does go crazy from time-to-time. Mainly when she is hasn't taken her medication. Plot and Backstory Changing it a bit. Will update later Stoots Class/level: Level: AD-1 Points: 56 Awarded points: 6 Awarded points spent: 6 Remaining points: 0 Total points used: 56 HAN: 7 REI: 13 HAK: 2 SEI: 14 BUK: 10 HOH: 10 Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: Sealed: a Daishō. Her wakazashi and katana on her left waist, her tanto is tied to her lower thigh. Realeased: the swords become pure white with glowing blue swerving lines along the blades, the blades curve a bit more. Release command: "Now surge." Abilities: 1. Her zanpakuto's main ability is complete control over all kinds of water in the atmosphere, in the form of ice, from any source whatsoever. She can turn water into ice and back again. When her shikai is not released, she can manipulate ice in non-combat ways. Making things like cups, chairs, cooling down liquids (such as tea), etc. 2. She can heal anyone's injuries by conducting reishi into the ice; then freezing the point of injury. Bankai/ressurecion: Hikari no Jiyu (not high enough level) To release, Azumi sinks her swords into the ground. After that, pure white ice wings appear on her back. 6 metal parts appear on the wings. 3 for each side. Ability: the metal parts detatch and fly about firing cero-like lazer beams at the enemy. Cooldown: 3 Hollowfication: Stats: HAN: 7 REI: 13 HAK: 2 SEI: 14/16 BUK: 10 HOH: 10/12 Cero: in hollowfication, Azumi possesses a light-navy blue colored cero. Sonido: while hollowfied, Azumi's shunpo becomes Sonido. ONLY when hollowfied. Miscellaneous information Her theme songs are Say It - Evan's Blue and Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin.